Potterlock Collection
by P0ttergirl
Summary: A home for all of my Harry Potter and Sherlock Crossovers
1. Patronus Problems

**Author's Note: **This will be a home for all of my future Potterlock fanfictions. A majority of which will be pure fluff. I do not own any of the characters or worlds therein they exist. The characters and worlds belong to J.K. Rowling and BBC respectively.

**Summary: **John is having troubles learning the Patronus spell. Sherlock is only too keen to help him learn.

The two 5th year boys standing across from each other in the otherwise empty classroom couldn't have been more different if they tried. A green and silver tie hung around the neck of a black curly-haired boy with kaleidoscopic eyes. The other wore a loose red and gold tie which complimented his straight dirty blonde hair. The Slytherin had angular features whereas the Gryffindor had a far softer face. The one was the top of the class in everything except Astronomy (for whatever the reason he was under the impression that the universe was unimportant), and the other was an average student with an aptitude for healing. One a pure blood the other muggle born. The two boys simply couldn't be more polar opposites, yet they were as close as could be.

A frustrated John groaned "I'm never going to get this spell." "Not with that attitude" Sherlock replied jokingly. A fine silver mist spat out of the wand of the shorter boy. "Expecto Patronum" he shouted loudly, releasing more mist from the tip of his wand. "Show me again" John demanded frustrated at his inability. "Expecto Patronum" Sherlock said effortlessly producing a silver otter from his wand which swam around the room. John tried to mirror Sherlock's movements but once again failed miserably.

"It's a difficult spell, John" Sherlock comforted. "Perhaps you aren't using a strong enough memory" he supplied. "I was using the first time I caught the snitch" John said his irritation seeping into his voice. "What memory do you use Mr. Smartypants?" John asked clearly bothered.

Sherlock ducked his head clearly embarrassed and mumbled something quietly. "What was that" John asked curiously. Sherlock sighed loudly "the memory I use is from the day we first met on the Hogwarts Express." John felt extremely touched and went quiet for a second.

"So I needs a strong, powerful, happy memory correct?" John asked in an odd voice. Sherlock nodded his head still looking down at his toes. The short boy stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips against those of the taller one. Sherlock blushed profusely and asked slightly in shock "what was that about?" John smiled "why I'm creating a powerfully strong happy memory" and he produced a silver hedgehog from the tip of his wand. Sherlock nervously smiled "if nothing else you have to admire the Gryffindors for their bravery." He leaned down towards the shorter boy and kissed him back.


	2. Swirly-Sherly

**Summary: **John and Sherlock meet for the first time and bond over a mutual hatred of Moriarty

A first year John pulled his baggage onto the train trolley, his eyes widened in amazement. Only a few days ago had John learned that he was a wizard and now he was traveling to the famed school Hogwarts. John peeked through the doors looking for an empty car.

Eventually he settled on a room with only one other person in it. "May I come in?" John asked nervously. The pale boy with the dark hair looked up examining John's face. "You are a muggle born first year" he said as if that answered the question. "Alright then" John said sitting down peering into the other boy's face. "John Watson" he said extending his hand out to the mysterious dark haired boy. He took his hand shaking it "Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock lifted his spell book up and started reading it again ignoring John's presence entirely. 'Well this certainly was going to be an awkward trip' John thought. Since his books were packed up John stared out the window watching the scenery pass by.

The door of the car opened and the sweet trolley came in. "Would you like to buy some candy" the trolley lady asked. "Um... Sure" John replied staring at the sweets with amazement. "The chocolate frogs are popular" the sweet lady supplied. "Sure that sounds great" John nervously looked into his wallet trying to remember which of the coins were knuts. John looked up confusedly to see Sherlock stand up and pay the lady. "Thank you" John said slightly embarrassed. "It's no problem" Sherlock said amusedly. The boys sat in continued silence for a few minutes until the door to their car opened once again.

Another dark haired boy stepped into the carting wearing a devilish grin spread across his face. "There you are swirly-sherly" the boy said in a mocking tone. "Found yourself a pet have you?" Moriarty continued. John was irritated by the boys words but decided it was best to ignore him. Sherlock had apparently decided that ignoring the boy was the correct response. "Do you know why we call him swirly-sherly?" the boy asked John. A period of silence extended between the boys eventually broken by Moriarty "he use to give off the funniest shrieks when we gave him a swirly."

Sherlock was visibly irritated by the boys comments but tried not to react. John on the other hand stood as if he was grabbing something out of his suitcase. John quickly spun around nailing Moriarty in the face with his fist. Sherlock's mouth dropped open in shock as John rubbed his sore knuckles. "You have made a dangerous enemy mudblood" Moriarty practically spat at John. At his words Sherlock stood up glaring at Moriarty, his fists tightening in anger. Sensing that he was outnumbered Moriarty turned leaving the cart.

"You would make a good Hufflepuff" Sherlock said quietly after the door slammed shut. "You are obviously fiercely loyal" he said with a smile "but a right hook like that belongs in Gryffindor." John blushed slightly at his words. The two boys spent the rest of the trip talking, having bonded over their mutual enemy.


End file.
